


Аромат отношений

by Yotsuyu



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuyu/pseuds/Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С того рокового задания прошло три года. И охлаждение, произошедшее в отношениях Когами и Гинозы, начало постепенно сходить на нет. И это позволило их чувствам оттаять и вырасти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аромат отношений

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются остальные сотрудники Первого отдела.

-Нобу…

-Сколько раз повторять. Не зови меня как прежде. Теперь я твой _начальник_ , а не напарник. Никакой фамильярности, Исполнитель Когами!

Хлестнув собеседника этими словами, Гиноза резко развернулся и вышел из кабинета. Шинъя же остался сидеть на столе, равнодушный ко всему происходящему. Пережитый совсем недавно шок от увиденного под той голограммой не спешил проходить. А точнее даже наоборот, всерьёз и надолго обосновался в глубоком провале на месте души Когами, и теперь затемнял его психопаспорт.

Вот и Нобучика, вконец доведённый этим его депрессивным состоянием и сам страдающий от чувства вины, решил, что отчуждение в их отношениях – единственный оптимальный выход. И буквально минуту назад провёл чёткую границу между собой и бывшим напарником. Границу «Начальник-Подчинённый», «Хозяин-Пёс».

Конечно, по сравнению с недавними событиями это охлаждение не сыграло особой роли, но всё же ранило достаточно сильно.

-Чёрт! – Когами в сердцах ударил по столешнице кулаком. Гиноза был одним из немногих его близких. И единственным из _самых_ близких – любовь пришла не постучавшись. Ещё в старшей школе они заметили друг друга в толпе. А всё благодаря общим интересам: оба просто бредили работой в Бюро безопасности. Правда Нобу всё больше упирал на факты, в то время как Шинъя выискивал в доступном широким массам описании операций нестыковки.

Поэтому-то они и оказались идеальной парой Инспекторов в расследованиях: один добывал все необходимые детали, а второй выстраивал из них логическую цепь. И вместе они делали выводы. В этом и заключалась успешность их сотрудничества. В их Отделе люди посмеивались, называя их половинками совершенства.

Но операция, которая стала числиться в документах под номером 102, и происшествие с Сасаямой разрушили этот идеальный союз. Когами разжаловали в Исполнители, а Гиноза отказался от сохранения между ними прежних более чем дружеских отношений.

Однако сейчас бывшему Инспектору было почти всё равно – замороженные чувства, отсутствие эмоций не позволяли ему жалеть о разорванной связи. Но это пока…

* * *

Прошло три года. Появившийся в их Отделе без пяти минут ребёнок – как её? Цунемори? – получила статус Инспектора, но при этом явно не была предназначена для этой страшной должности и работы. Тем не менее, к ней почти все прониклись симпатией. Что уж греха таить, и он, Шинъя, тоже. Она сильно напомнила ему его самого в юности, когда он ещё не был искушённым в делах Бюро. Под ненавязчивым, но всё же заметным влиянием этой наивной, но храброй девочки душа Когами начала оттаивать. Он вновь почувствовал себя человеком. Благодаря ей же он смог смотреть на мир, а не только внутрь себя. И как следствие этого, в нём всколыхнулись некогда запрятанные в тёмных углах сознания чувства к бывшему напарнику. И Шинъя стал осторожно присматриваться к нему. Всё-таки три года не три дня, к тому же его Гино изменился за это время.

Он окончательно установил с сотрудниками чисто деловые отношения. Даже к ненавистному Масаоке теперь относился намного терпеливее, не срываясь после каждого его заявления. За Цунемори приглядывал, как и положено семпаю, но не более того. Другими словами, держался в строгих рамках.

Замечая всё это не без труда, поскольку успел утратить свой нюх на настроение друга, Когами не испытывал от этого восторга. Всё с точностью до наоборот: он осознавал, что любил не _этого_ человека. Этот Инспектор был ему чужим. Не тем «Нобу», вспыльчивым, горячим, деятельным. А тем Гинозой, который отдавал приказы, холодно комментировал ситуацию, делал выговоры и был всем недоволен. Никакого волнения по поводу небезопасной для Акане работы, никаких дружеских жестов – всё в высшей степени равнодушно, чёрство, сухо.

Неприятно дивясь этой резкой перемене, Шинъя сначала даже не рисковал к нему приближаться. Потому что больше всего боялся напороться на ледяной взгляд зелёных глаз и услышать морозный хруст в ответной реплике. Но, как говорится, надежда умирает последней. Тем более что Гино не утерял и капли своей притягательности. Пожалуй, даже стал ещё более манящим для бывшего напарника. Возможно, что здесь сказывалось долгое воздержание Шинъи, а может всё дело было во вновь вспыхнувшем чувстве.

Поэтому Когами не упускал случая полюбоваться начальником. Ловил каждый его скупой жест (и часто узнавал в нём знакомый с отрочества), вслушивался в голос (в котором нет-нет да и проскальзывали прежние интонации), охватывал взглядом его фигуру (мысленно чуть не облизываясь на особо сексуальные части его тела). При этом Исполнитель умудрялся делать это незаметно, так что никаких лишних вопросов у коллег или шёпота у него за спиной не возникало. Чуть позже правда Кагари стал изредка подмигивать ему и лукаво усмехаться. «Понял» - сообразил Когами и стал осторожнее в поедании Нобучики глазами.

Вскоре это необычное внимание к своей персоне заметил и сам объект внимания. Что этому объекту весьма не понравилось. Но Гиноза решил пока не снисходить до выяснения отношений с бывшим напарником. Поэтому пока что только устрашающе сверлил его глазами, как только замечал, что тот смотрит на него. И пытался отвадить различными способами, начиная от банального игнорирования и заканчивая определением Шинъи в другую команду, под руководством Цунемори.

Когами, разумеется, это ужасно раздражало. Его не покидало подозрение, что Нобучика банально боится его и избегает. Но возможностей перехватить его для важного разговора было очень мало. Это-то окончательно уверило Исполнителя в намерениях любимого и заставило приступить к решительным действиям.

* * *

-От… Отпусти! Как ты смеешь?! Когами!!

-Думаешь, слова тут помогут? Не глупи.

-Что… Ублюдок! Отпусти меня и убирайся!

-Нет уж. Я наконец-то добрался до тебя и уходить не собираюсь. И не надейся.

Этот малопродуктивный диалог происходил в небольшой квартире Гинозы. А точнее, в её прихожей. Как только Инспектор закрыл за бывшим напарником дверь, тем самым бессознательно отрезав себе пути к отступлению, Шинъя навалился на него сзади, схватил за запястья и заломил ему руки за спину. Отлично зная, что превосходит его по силе (в отличие от «начальника» он проводил много времени в тренировочном зале), Когами мог позволить себе не обращать внимания на слабые попытки пойманного вырваться. И одновременно толкать его перед собой по коридору. Крики Нобучики он тоже успешно игнорировал, а следил только за тем, чтобы тот не смог ударить его ногами и затылком. Быстро дотащив Гинозу до комнаты, Шинъя мельком огляделся, бесцеремонно толкнул его на кровать, заправленную до досадного аккуратно.

«А ведь раньше он не был настолько зациклен на порядке» - пронеслась в голове Когами запоздалая мысль. Но тут же пропала в вихре других мыслей или, скорее, эмоций. Несколькими рывками сдёрнув с шеи галстук и сжав его в руке, он скинул пиджак и шагнул к хозяину комнаты. Но тот, как тут же выяснилось, вовсе не ждал друга с распростёртыми объятиями. В грудь Шинъе нацелилось чёрное дуло Доминатора. Исполнитель медленно перевёл взгляд с него выше и уверенно посмотрел в глаза Гинозы, в радужках которых погасали бирюзовые огоньки идентификации.

-Ты не выстрелишь, - было произнесено утверждающе.

-Если ты свалишь прямо сейчас, - прозвучал ответ сквозь зубы.

-Нет, - и спокойная усмешка.

-Да, - и сжавшиеся в тонкую полоску губы.

Ту минуту, которая последовала за этим тоже не особо продуктивным диалогом, напряжение тёмной тучей висело в комнате. Потом Шинъя поднял руку к горлу и начал медленно расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке. Инспектор дёрнулся и что-то невнятно прошипел.

-Убери его, Гино. Он меня нервирует.

-Какие мы нервные, - ехидно заметил Нобучика, снова возвращая оружие в горизонтальное положение. Нахмурился, поняв, что ему заговаривают зубы, и добавил: - Убирайся отсюда.

-Поздновато. Дверь-то я сам открыть не смогу, - резонно сказал Когами и вытянул края рубашки из-за пояса брюк. Второй парень невольно проследил за его движением и сглотнул: всё-таки тело у Исполнителя было идеальным, что он, Гиноза, всегда признавал. Подчиняясь ассоциациям, в голове всплыли и воспоминания прошлых лет. Не желая вновь становиться их пленником, он с гневом отбросил их и сосредоточился на удержании Доминатора в правильном положении. За эти несколько секунд, что он боролся с памятью, Шинъя успел приблизиться к нему на полтора метра. Расстояние было критическим.

-Ты не выстрелишь.

-Откуда знаешь?

-Главное сейчас то, что я знаю _тебя_.

-Да неужели? – Гиноза изо всех сил сопротивлялся тем ощущениям, что будил в его душе и теле уже сам звук голоса собеседника. Но вроде бы нерушимый контроль над желаниями уже подточили проклятые чувства к этому упрямому болвану. Нет. Нет! Эта стена строилась целых три года! Он не мог позволить снести её за каких-то пять минут!

Тут Когами сделал последние два шага, и дуло уткнулось ему в обнажённую грудь. Нобучика поднял голову, но в глаза бывшего напарника смотреть опасался, так что глядел куда-то в область подбородка.

-Узна _ю_ прежнего тебя, - услышал тихий смешок и вздрогнул. Уже понял, что на спусковой крючок не нажмёт. Попросту не сможет. И отвёл оружие в сторону. А в довершение ещё и выронил его из руки.

Надеясь на такой исход, но всё же немного сомневаясь, Шинъя проводил Доминатор взглядом, на миг поднял брови и улыбнулся. Он понял, что победил. Теперь его ничто не удерживало. Но всё-таки нужно было убедиться в том, что это понял и Гино. Поэтому не спеша набрасываться на бывшего напарника, как задумывал с самого начала, Когами опустился на колени и так, снизу вверх, посмотрел на него. Лицо, отчасти занавешенное длинными прядями чёрных гладких волос, имело отрешённое выражение. Словно Инспектор сам не верил, что так поступил, поддался слабому давлению со стороны подчинённого.

Тогда манипулятор скользнул ладонями по его бёдрам, взял его руки в свои и поочерёдно поднёс к своему лицу. Как он и подозревал, тонкие пальцы гордеца были холодны как снег. Подавляя в себе дикое желание тут же завалить любимого, Шинъя стал дышать на его кисти, прикасаться к ним губами. При этом, невольно он очень крепко стискивал его пальцы. Наверно, боялся, что Нобучика передумает и попытается выдернуть их. И напоследок врежет кулаком ему по лицу. С Гинозы станется…

Но хозяин комнаты сидел не двигаясь и смотрел куда-то в сторону, словно не замечая самог _о_ присутствия второго человека.

-Гино, ты…

-Заткнись, - приказ прозвучал очень тихо и как-то бесцветно. Словно его произнесла неживая кукла.

Догадавшись, наконец, что пытается провернуть его начальник, Когами ухмыльнулся. Ну уж нет, он не позволит этому случиться. Не позволит его игнорировать, не позволит нарочно выказываемому льду встать между ними. Инстинкт с ним согласился…

Поэтому Шинъя поднялся, толкнул Инспектора так, что тот снова оказался лежащим спиной на кровати, и тут же навис над ним.

-Когами?.. – вдруг подал голос Гиноза, но закончить вопрос ему не дали, жадно впившись губами в его губы. Тут Нобучика наконец подал признаки жизни и стал энергично, хотя и безуспешно отбиваться. Но Шинъя, в который раз используя своё превосходство в силе, легко пресекал его попытки вырваться. Почти полностью лёг на любимого, придавив его своим телом, и уже быстро сдирал с его плеч сначала пиджак, потом рубашку. Развязывать его галстук Исполнителю было лень, так что он просто ослабил узел, снял через его голову и отбросил в сторону. Вдруг вспомнил, что всё это время сжимал в руке такую же полосу ткани, и коварно усмехнулся.

Такое пленение они в юные годы не практиковали, но сейчас ему вдруг ужасно захотелось связать непокорного парня. И отмазка есть вполне себе честная – не получить бы в нос ненароком. Так что Шинъя тут же начал воплощать своё желание в реальность. Преодолевая сопротивление, он сжал запястья Гино вместе, резко вздёрнул и придавил их над его головой к кровати. Прижался подбородком к его груди, чтобы не мешал, и так, чувствуя жуткое неудобство, быстро обмотал сложенные вместе запястья галстуком, затянул узел. И чуть отстранился. Вздохнул свободнее. Поскольку чуть раньше своей проделки он был вынужден разорвать поцелуй, Нобучика что-то говорил, если не кричал. Но Когами пропускал его слова мимо ушей, по интонации догадываясь, что тот ругается на все лады, и не желая это слушать.

Вдруг почувствовал удар в район бедра и вздрогнул: а про это-то он забыл! Попадание ногой в пах окажется намного болезненней, чем кулаком в лицо! А последствия его – во сто крат печальнее. Недолго думая, Шинъя чуть подался назад, подхватил пленника под колени. Мгновенно поднял и развёл их таким образом, что уложил на свои бока.

Тут уже Гиноза всерьёз запаниковал: очень уж красноречивым было это положение. Когами же наклонился вперёд, вытащил руки из-под его бёдер и упёрся в кровать. Коснулся носом его впадинки между ключицами и вдохнул запах тела любимого. Не удержался, прикусил бледную кожу, что обтягивала тонкую косточку, разжал зубы и уже языком повёл от неё вверх по линии шеи. Потом вниз, к груди. Закрыв глаза от наслаждения, смаковал вкус. Гино изо всех сил стискивал челюсти, но не смог-таки сдержать стон, когда одновременно с прикосновением губ к его соску ощутил и прикосновение ладони к паху. Ждавший этой реакции, Шинъя быстро, даже поспешно расстегнул ширинку на его брюках и дёрнул вниз вместе с бельём. Поступил так же со своими штанами и сжал пальцами одной руки оба возбуждённых члена. Резко выгнувшись и что-то прошипев, Нобучика закусил губу.

Взбудораженный его голосом, движениями и близостью, Когами нырнул второй рукой под его поясницу, проводя пальцами по её изящному изгибу. Дразняще пробежал их кончиками по позвоночнику, заставляя желанное тело выгнуться ещё сильнее, а сам тем временем покрывал его грудь и живот горячими поцелуями, рисуя на упругой коже языком волнистые линии.

-Нобу! – хрипло выговорил он, перед тем как приникнуть к его губам. Этот поцелуй вышел глубоким, затягивающим. Мысли выветрились окончательно, уступив пору царствования ощущениям. Сплетающиеся в страсти языки, горькая сладость податливых, чуть жестковатых губ; крышесносный аромат кожи Гинозы, её прежняя незабываемая гладкость; вздрагивание стройного изломанного тела под прикосновениями ладони; судорожно вздымающаяся от окончательно сбитого дыхания грудь с затвердевшими сосками; нарастающая приятная тяжесть там, где от движений бёдер и пальцев члены увеличиваются и начинают истекать спермой…

Когда нуждающиеся в кислороде лёгкие напомнили хозяевам, что пора хоть на секунду прервать поцелуй, Когами неохотно отодвинулся и заглянул Гино в лицо. Как же давно он не видел этого выражения! Чего ст _о_ ят одни только затуманенные зелёные глаза, обычно смотрящие строго, а сейчас выдающие томление и этим разжигающие огонь страсти! А приоткрытые заалевшие губы! Это зрелище увеличило наслаждение от близости любимого как минимум вдвое. Поэтому и ладонь внизу задвигалась быстрее, ускоряя тем самым приближение пика удовольствия.

-Ааа… Шин, нет… - выдавил Нобучика, сгибая руки и закрывая порозовевшие скулы связанными запястьями.

Когда этот зов пробился в замутнённое сознание Когами, тот окончательно взорвался. И со стоном кончил, судорожно сжимая пальцы левой руки, а носом утыкаясь Нобу куда-то в плечо. Через несколько секунд оргазм накрыл волной и Гинозу, да так, что тот вцепился в короткие чёрные волосы любовника и протяжно выдохнул его имя (этот сокращённый вариант невесть как появился ещё в школе).

-Ты сводишь меня с ума… - хрипло сообщил ему Шинъя, чуть приподнимаясь и медленно проводя ладонью по скользкой от спермы коже. Потом поднял руку в этой смазке и облизнул пальцы. Наблюдая за этим и восстанавливая дыхание, Гино неловко стянул с носа очки. Посмотрел на свои покрасневшие запястья и подозрительно буркнул:

-Кстати, зачем это? Новые приёмчики разучил? С кем?

-А. Это чтобы ты меня не прикончил раньше времени, - усмехнулся Когами, любуясь расслабленным Нобу, который, сняв проклятые стёклышки, враз стал беспомощным и смягчился. Но Шинъя преждевременно утратил бдительность, потому что в следующий миг получил несильный, но довольно болезненный удар в печень.

-Не обольщайся, - предупредил Гиноза, ненавидевший подобное увиливание и недосказанность. – Я ещё спросил «с кем?».

-Да так, - решил помучить его Исполнитель, не забывая, чем они сейчас, собственно, занимаются, и поэтому снова опуская руку. На этот раз ещё ниже, чтобы коснуться заветного и исследованного только им места. Или уже не только им? Дёрнувшись от этой мысли как от удара током, Шинъя вскинул голову и очень внимательно вгляделся в лицо любимого. Тот в свою очередь сверлил его подозрительным взглядом. Каждый увидел в глазах человека напротив ответ на заданный вопрос. Ответ, успокоивший обоих.

Гиноза извернулся, подался вперёд и закинул связанные руки на шею Когами. Согнул локти и, прижавшись, потёрся о его торс своим. Словно напоминая о продолжении. Исполнитель от неожиданности задержал дыхание, явно изумляясь этому порыву: обычно он делал всё сам, получая от Нобучики совсем другую реакцию. Но эта безмолвная мольба желанного тела была несравнимо лучше, чем она же, выраженная словами. Да и этот гордец никогда бы (Шинъя отлично это знал) не опустился бы до произнесения такой просьбы вслух.

Поэтому он начал действовать. Память пальцев его не подвела, так что он как и прежде без особого труда нащупал ими чувствительное место Гино. Тот снова со стоном завозился в его объятиях, заставляя терять голову и в ответ с рыком зацеловывать доступные губам участки шеи и груди.

-Шин… Быстрее… - в сипловатом от наслаждения голосе проскользнули нотки нетерпения. И Когами послушался, сам будучи на пределе.

Он опустил любовника на кровать, подхватил ладонями под упругие ягодицы и резко толкнулся внутрь. Тот с присвистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы и зажмурился. Всё-таки трёхлетний перерыв давал о себе знать, да и секс был почти на сухую. Шинъя, ощущая, как сильно сжимаются вокруг его члена мышцы, чуть притормозил, давая Гино возможность перетерпеть боль и заново привыкнуть к ощущению наполненности.

-Давай уже, - почему-то сразу произнёс Нобучика, и, к удовольствию Когами сам вильнул бёдрами ему навстречу. Что было дальше, он запомнил весьма смутно, потому что мысли не задерживались в голове, заполненной сумасшедшим наслаждением. Сладкие стоны любимого врывались в его уши и заставляли ускорять толчки. Разливающаяся в паху горячая тяжесть вызывала дрожь во всём теле, которая передавалась и Нобу. Дыхание, ровно как и прикосновение пальцев Гино обжигало Когами кожу, мгновенно высушивало выступающий пот и сменялось прохладным воздухом от быстрых движений. Запах разгорячённого тела ударял в ноздри, возбуждая ещё больше. А имя, слетавшее с полураскрытых соблазнительных губ, лишало Шинъю всякой осторожности.

Очень скоро постанывания обоих парней переросли в полноценные страстные крики. Всё яростней вбиваясь в тело Гинозы и чувствуя идеальное слияние с ним, Когами приоткрыл глаза. Хотел посмотреть на лицо кончающего от его члена гордеца. Но пока они не достигли пика, он коснулся кончиком языка его щеки, там, где блестела влажная дорожка. Уж чего-чего, а слёз Инспектора он не любил, пусть даже они были и последствием физиологии. Чёрные, слипшиеся стрелками ресницы Нобучики дрогнули и поднялись. Зелёный и серый взгляды встретились. После чего Гино нашёл губами губы любовника, содрогнулся и кончил, выдыхая в рот Когами полустон-полувскрик. И запрокинул голову.

Зарычав, Шинъя вцепился руками ему в бёдра, сделал ещё несколько движений взад-вперёд и задержался внутри, извергая семя и ощущая, как с этими толчками по венам разбегается пьяная кровь.

-Нобу… - простонал он, и не спеша выходить из любовника, упёрся локтями в кровать. Так, что их вздымающиеся от судорожного дыхания груди сталкивались при каждом вдохе. Потом Гиноза снова запустил пальцы ему в волосы и потянул вверх. Послушно подняв голову, между делом скребя ногтями по его влажной спине, Когами снова посмотрел на него и усмехнулся. Потому что в зелёных глазах явно читался вопрос «Зачем?». Но он не собирался на него отвечать, так как пару мгновений назад уже красноречиво сообщил обо всех своих чувствах к нему. Смолчал и куснул его в шею. Приятная тяжесть в паху не спешила проходить, и он уже подумывал остаться в Нобучике подольше.

Но Гино сильно толкнул его в грудь и вынудил отодвинуться. Поднёс к самому его носу свои связанные запястья, внятно требуя снять галстук. Когами опять царапнул его пальцами по пояснице, но потом всё же расслабил узел на путах. Высвободив руки, Инспектор локтем двинул соседу под ложечку и выскользнул из-под него. От резкого движения и, видимо, последовавшей боли охнул и схватился за проблемную точку. Пошатнулся и невольно опёрся ладонью о край кровати. Шинъя, хмыкнув, проследил взглядом за потёкшей по его гладкому бедру полупрозрачной струйкой.

-Идиот! – буркнул Гиноза и, держась то за стенку, то за край стула или стола, направился в ванную. Хлопнула дверь, почти сразу зашумела вода. И оставшийся сидеть на кровати парень передумал бездействовать. Одного раза было явно недостаточно. Тело и душа требовали продолжения банкета. Поэтому немного подождав, он подошёл и проверил: душевая оказалась не заперта. Скользнув внутрь, он прислонился спиной к двери и охватил фигуру любимого взглядом. Нобучика как раз закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо под струйки воды и потягиваясь как кот. Но, видимо, почувствовал чужое присутствие и обернулся. Вмиг покраснел и уже открыл рот, чтобы закричать и прогнать. Когами, догадавшись об этом чуть раньше, поспешно шагнул вперёд и впился в его губы своими. Крепко обнял за талию и потёрся пахом о его бедро. Довольно зажмурился, когда ощутил ответное возбуждение. К тому же Гиноза раскрыл навстречу его языку рот, так что Шинъя окончательно обнаглел и озверел. Резко развернул его к себе спиной, прижал к прохладной стенке и нетерпеливо потёрся членом о впадинку между его ягодицами. Одной рукой скользнул по его члену, второй стал пощипывать сосок.

-Шин… - видимо, не контролируя свой голос, выговорил Нобучика и попытался повернуть голову. Когами чуть не взвыл от желания, цапнул зубами нежный изгиб шеи любовника. Руки опустил вниз и насадил парня на себя. Тот прикусил кожу на ладони, чем заглушил стоны от каждого толчка Шинъи. Тому это не понравилось, и он ускорился, вдобавок ко всему навалился сильнее. Так что Гино был вынужден опереться ладонями о мокрый кафель и застонал в полный голос. Чувствуя, что кровь буквально пенится в жилах, Когами стал до упора входить в раскрывавшегося ему навстречу любовника. На этот раз мышцы мягко обволакивали член, сжимали, засасывали внутрь. Ощущения были до нереального головокружительными. Из-за водяного пара температура тел парней повысилась, так что они буквально плавились в жару удовольствий. Сердца бились в унисон, тела двигались согласно заданному Когами ритму, даже дыхание у обоих срывалось одновременно. На этот раз кончили они синхронно, после чего долго ловили ртом воздух и искали губы друг друга.

Немного оклемавшись, хозяин квартиры приказал аппарату душевой чуть охладить воду, с трудом поднялся и начал мыться. Шинъя, сидя на полу с закрытыми глазами, вдохнул поглубже и вдруг встрепенулся. Запах был до боли ему знаком. Тот самый, что и три, и десять лет назад. Запах, вносивший в их отношения особую кисловато-сладкую ноту. Мёд и цитрусы.

-Нобу. Ты по-прежнему?.. – он не договорил, уже зная ответ: если бы не по-прежнему, то аромат был бы не тем. Значит, Гиноза не изменил ни своим привычкам, ни своим чувствам.

-Что? – спросил тот, не услышав его из-за шума воды.

-Ничего, - мотнул головой Когами и поднялся. – Давай спинку потру. И не только, - добавил он и хищно улыбнулся.

-Но-но, не увлекайся, - щёлкнул его по носу Нобучика. Подумал и вручил ему мочалку в пене. – Так уж и быть.

Шинъя поднёс её к лицу, жадно втягивая носом противоречивую гамму запахов. Перевёл взгляд на подставленную спину и, не удержавшись, оставил красный засос прямо посередине позвоночника. Гино вздрогнул от неожиданности, но против обыкновения ничего не сказал. Приняв это за разрешение, Когами провёл губами вниз, до самой поясницы, потом вверх до шеи. И затем, неохотно оторвавшись от соблазнительной кожи, пустил в ход мочалку. В эту ночь Инспектор впервые не смог помыться сам, вдобавок к этому до кровати его донесли на руках. Пребывая в блаженном полусознании, он даже не стал ворчать, когда Исполнитель со свойственным ему пофигизмом одним махом свалил ком их одежды на пол, кое-как убрал покрывало и опустил любимого на одеяло. Тут же повалился рядом, поцеловал куда-то в шею и отключился с завидной скоростью. Нобучика последовал его примеру и вскоре уже мирно сопел, придавив скулой руку бывшего напарника.

* * *

То ли по наитию, то ли по случайности Когами выбрал для захвата своей «жертвы» день, предшествующий выходному. Правда, выходному только у Гинозы. Самому Шинъе нужно было отправляться в здание Бюро к двум часам дня. Но после шикарной ночи заставить себя проснуться рано было нереально, так что Исполнитель смог продрать глаза лишь в начале одиннадцатого. И то не от того, что выспался, а от знакомого запаха сигарет.

Разлепив веки и повернувшись на спину, он увидел, что на краю кровати спиной к нему сидит Нобучика и стряхивает пепел с сигареты. Рядом на столике валяется пачка, только вчера вечером лежавшая в кармане пиджака Когами. Однако парень не удивился. За все эти годы любимый несколько раз так поступал, причём закономерности в этом действии не прослеживалось никакой. Ещё с минуту он наблюдал, как напрягаются и расслабляются в такт вдоху и выдоху мышцы на гибкой спине Нобу, как серебристые струйки дыма скользят по чёрным прядям, путаются в них и исчезают. Потом рывком сел на кровати и прижался губами к чувствительному месту на шее Гино, где она плавно переходила в линию подбородка.

-Привет, - прошептал на ухо и схватил его руку, в пальцах которой была зажата сигарета. Чуть наклонился вперёд и заметил, что Инспектор уже одел брюки. Посмотрел на пол и не увидел там вороха их одежды. По-видимому, Нобучика не захотел созерцать бардак и, пересиливая недовольство от беспечности любовника, всё же сложил вещи аккуратно. А некоторые даже отправил в стирку. В любом случае, на нём сейчас были отглаженные брюки, а на спинке стула висела свежая рубашка. Это всё и заставило Шинъю вспомнить вчерашнее своё удивление, почти сразу исчезнувшее под давлением желания. Но сейчас можно было спросить, и он поинтересовался:

-Слушай, почему ты помешан на порядке? Раньше же не до такой степени его любил. По крайней мере, не доводил окружающее пространство до супер-раздражающе-идеальной чистоты!

Гиноза докурил сигарету и бросил её в стакан. Повернулся к соседу и какое-то время пристально его разглядывал. У Когами возникло такое чувство, что его просвечивают сканером и взвешивают на весах. Ему стало неуютно, поэтому он уткнулся в плечо любимого. Когда уже решил, что ответа не дождётся, Нобучика всё-таки произнёс:

-Нарочно. Ты замкнулся в себе, я – в себе. И решил занять образовавшуюся пропасть в досуге полезными делами… Потом втянулся.

-Так это я виноват? – удивился Исполнитель, радуясь этому признанию, поскольку оно уверяло его в неравнодушии к нему этого холодного парня.

-Да ты во всех моих проблемах виноват, - негодующе проворчал тот, но при этом улыбнулся. Ситуация его позабавила. Это послужило сигналом для Шинъи, и он крепко обнял Гино за талию, притянул к себе. Нобучика позволил пару раз себя поцеловать, но потом решительно вырвался. Поднялся с кровати и начал натягивать рубашку. Следивший за его движениями Когами с удовольствием зацепился взглядом за красные следы, разбросанные тут и там по торсу парня. Хмыкнул и облизнул губы, ощущая во рту привкус табака своих сигарет и языка любимого. Это сочетание было особенно терпким, и потому приятным.

-Постой, а ты куда? – Шинъя запоздало сообразил, что у Гино выходной.

-В Департамент полиции, - было ему ответом. Нобучика завязал галстук, снял с вешалки пиджак и набросил на сгиб руки.

-Зачем?

-Исполнителям это знать вовсе не обязательно, - снова включая режим «строгого начальника», отрезал он. Остановился у кровати и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. Чуть смягчился и добавил: - Поесть сам закажешь. Ванна где, знаешь. – Тут он слегка покраснел и прикусил язык. Всё же упоминать ванную было рискованно. Но он упрямо мотнул головой и закончил: - Тебе же к двум? Выйти ты не сможешь. Вернусь к часу, и поедем в Бюро вместе. Смотри, квартиру мне не разнеси!

И развернулся, чтобы выйти в коридор. Но недовольный таким тоном Шинъя ловко поймал его за запястье и дёрнул на себя. Так, что Гиноза плюхнулся к нему на колени и зашипел от боли. Когами, мгновенно раскаявшись, погладил ладонью его ягодицы, между делом нагло их облапав. Насильно повернул любимого к себе и жадно поцеловал в губы. Инспектор перетерпел это, что-то промычал и оттолкнул. Подскочил как пружина и исчез в прихожей.

Исполнитель с улыбкой слушал, как он тихо ругается и возится с обувью. Щёлкнул, открываясь, замок.

-Люблю тебя, - негромко произнёс Когами, зная, что у Гино исключительный слух. И правда, на несколько секунд у входной двери воцарилась тишина. Потом раздался шёпот, быстрые шаги и звук захлопнувшейся створки.

Шинъя прислушался к себе и почувствовал долгожданный покой, умиротворённость. Скорее всего, цвет его психопаспорта стал светлее на несколько делений.

Парень дотянулся до пачки, достал одну сигарету, но передумал закуривать. Вместо этого встал с кровати и направился в ванную. Там нашёл нужный флакон, открыл его и глубоко вдохнул запах мёда и цитрусов. Этот аромат ознаменовал повторение пройденного, только на этот раз Когами надеялся на более чем длительный период отношений. Потому что уходя, Нобу сказал: «И я».

Обещанного ждут три года. Но любовь ждать не согласна. Она всегда где-то рядом.


End file.
